


Forever

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: This is for you Kris





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Kris

Blake was ready to be home he hadn’t seen Gwen in a week, it had been two since he’d seen the boys. He smiled when he thought of the boys he hated being away from them as much as he hated being away from grand. He knows that he may not be their Biological father and she loved all three of them just as much as if they had there. Since the early days of their relationship they have both made it a point to sit down when planning their schedules to make sure they had to spend as little time apart as possible. They both hated being away from each other even though they knew it was necessary for them. It worked good for the most part they rarely spent more than two weeks apart at most and that didn’t happen often. There has been a rough spot during the first year they were together when they were both on tour. The way their schedule when he was able to fly to her and spend time together butHewent over a month without seeing the boys and that almost killed him. The day he met up with them on that tour they went out and found everything they could to do as a family.

Blake let out a nervous sigh. He had everything planned out everything he could think of to make it perfect for her. And his heart and he knew what her answer was going to be in every once in a while his head got in the way. It wasn’t that he was insecure anymore one of the many things being with Gwen had taught him was that he was a catch, he’s was a great guy, and he deserved to be with someone that appreciates him. When he flew out of New York tomorrow he would stop in Oklahoma and make sure all the final arrangements were in place and everything was ready for spring break with the kids in and their families. He would then head back home to LA until it was time to fly out Thursday Afternoon once everyone leaves out of school. He had to chuckle at himself a little he never thought he would consider LA home now home was wherever Gwen and the kids were. Sometimes that was LA The rest of the time it was Tishimingo.

Everyone had arrived at the airport and they were loading the plane to head to Oklahoma. Quinn couldn’t believe Blake had talked not just her parents but also Eric and Jill and her family and to spending this first weekend with them. Not that Jim and her boys didn’t love coming there for Thanksgiving but with the boys having a different spring break never managed to make it there for this. She had realized she’s been smiling until Blake sit down beside her. 

“Someone’s in a good mood”

“I love having all my family together this is going to be a great week. Are mom and Mike going to meet us there tonight or wait till tomorrow?”

“They are coming with Endy she said she has spent too long without seeing her grandbabies she wasn’t waiting another day.”

The flight was a crazy mess. They were all having so much fun laughing and joking and talking about all of the great things they were going to do this week. Stella maybe Maddie promise she would do Manicure and pedicure’s with her and Ryan tomorrow so they would look good for the week. Todd kept teasing Eric about taking him hunting, knowing full well it wasn’t the season to hunt. 

As soon as they landed they headed straight for Ole Red. Blake thought it would be easier for everyone to meet there for dinner instead of trying to do it at the house as soon as they arrived. He had arranged to have the outdoor seating area roped off so that half of it was reserved for the family. Dinner was a chaotic and crazy mess there were so many people there trying to catch up with everyone as if they were not going to spend an entire week together. By the time they had finished and made it to the lake and unpacked it was time to get the kids all in bed. Although they complained they were all asleep within a few minutes with the adults following behind shortly.  
Friday morning after breakfast Blake took the family out on the new King Pontoon he had just purchased. They spent the day on the lake enjoying the beautiful weather, the water was too cold for most of them but not the kids. They drove right in Blake even found himself having to go in the cold water when Apollo wanted to swim too. Luckily for him Apollo was ready for a change soon and they got back in the boat. They had taken out stuff for lunch so they didn’t head back until the late afternoon. Once they go back to the house Blake pulled Gwen aside.

“What do you say you and I go for a walk at the ranch, just the two of us?”

“I would love to Blakee, but do you honestly think the boys are going to let us go off to the ranch without them?”  
“You go get freshened up and I will take care of the boys”  
“Ok”  
Blake watched as she walked back to their bedroom. Honestly he didn’t care what she looked like, she could fall face first in a mud puddle and she’s still be the most gorgeous woman in the world. He also knew if things went the way he planned them there would be pictures and maybe even a video and she wouldn’t want to have her hair windblown and her face flushed from the day. He went to let Todd know to keep the boys distracted until they left, and let Endy know to start the plan, before heading to their room for a quick shower and change of clothes.  
As the chopper flew away from the house Gwen smiled as she watched the kids all playing together in the distance. She couldn’t believe how much she had been blessed when Blake Shelton came into her life. Not only did she get a best friend and lover, her kids got a father figure they can look up to and admire who will help her in raising them to be amazing men, and she gained a wonderful new family that she loves very much and they love her and her family back.  
As soon as the chopper let them out it took off again.  
“Where is he going?”  
“He has something to take care of he will be back in a couple our hours.”  
“A couple of hours?”  
“Yeah I figured we would be that long anyway, I thought you might want to say hi to Halo.”  
Her smile told him how much she missed Halo.  
“You know I mentioned a walk , but what do you say to a ride instead.”  
“Yes”  
“I love you Gwen.”  
“I love you too.”  
He pulled her close to him and just held her for a minute. He took a deep breath and stepped back.  
“Gwen having you and the boys in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  
She opened her mouth to speak but stopped realizing he was trying to say something.  
“I know we have talked about growing old together and always being a family, and that we living in the moment. I want to keep living in the moment with you, but I want to do it as your husband.”  
Blake got down on one knee and looked up in to Gwens shocked face.  
“Will you marry me?”  
“YES YES YES”  
Gwen yelled as she threw herself into his arms. Causing them to fall to the ground laughing, took her hand and placed the ring on it leaning over to kiss her. They set there like that for about five minutes before they heard the sound of the trucks coming their way.  
“Whats this?”  
“I arranged for the family to meet us out here.”  
Blake and Gwen stood up as everyone climbed out of the different vehicles. Blake pulled Gwen to his side and said to the crowd.  
“She said yes”  
There were congratulations all around, everyone was excited for them. Apollo was confused on what his mom had said yes to until King told him. Gwen grabbed her camera to take some pictures of everything wanting to have this perfect moment in her life on film. Suddenly she was so excited she turned and asked Blake.  
“Do we need to wait before telling everyone?’  
Seeing the phone in her hand he know what she was thinking.  
“Baby I don’t care who knows I get to marry you.”  
She went to her Instagram page to do a story she stated to record  
“OMG so this just happened guys Blake Shelton just asked me to marry him.”  
The story stopped so she started another one  
“Can you believe I get to marry the hottest, sexiest cowboy every born.”  
She joined the rest of them as they headed back to the ranch house where Blake had arranged a feast to celebrate. After the celebration they all headed back to the lake house for the night. On the chopper ride back Gwen decided to upload a few of the pictures she had taken. She loaded one of her and Blake kissing, she did one of her ring, and another one of the boys climbing on Blake right after they told them.  
Meanwhile in Nashville……..  
Miranda walked in her house and went to get her phone. She couldn’t believe she had forgotten it when she had left that afternoon. She couldn’t believe she had 4 missed calls she wasn’t use to being this popular. She didn’t feel like calling anyone back right now, instead she opened Instagram to post something to her stupid fans. She couldn’t believe her team was making her interact with them. She decided to open Gwen’s page. She clicked on her story and as she heard the words coming out of her mouth she got angrier and angrier. By the time the second one had played she was seeing red. She was so upset she got up and started throwing things. She didn’t stop until her entire house was a disaster, she looked around at the mess before walking to the fridge. She grabbed an entire 12 pack before going to her room and drinking herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
